


Hidden, But Not for Long

by GreenBread



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Powers, BAMF Clementine (Walking Dead), Clementine Has a Wolf Because Why Not, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBread/pseuds/GreenBread
Summary: After the events of Season 1, Clementine never found Omid and Christa. Instead, she explored on her own, travelling from state to state, avoiding all human contact and just about surviving. Nine years later when a blonde stumbled into her life, an outcast from her group, maybe she could learn to finally interact with others once again.But all of that changes when the Delta charge into their peaceful lives, forcing them to flee and only solidifying Clementine's beliefs about the cruelty of humanity. Still, the Delta don't know who they're messing with.She does have powers after all. A side bonus of becoming one with nature she supposed.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Hidden, But Not for Long

The trees creaked and groaned as the strong gales of wind barged past it and the setting sun ignited the forest in a beautiful orange haze, its warmth filling people with the hope of a better future. Hope for a world without wakers. Hope for a world without the cruellest depths of humanity. Maybe that was why Clementine chose to live within nature, to become one with it. The only other human she had interacted with was Violet. The blonde was stubborn and refused to leave her alone despite Clementine's less than warm welcome. So, she reluctantly let Violet live with her. All though, she supposed, it wasn't too bad. She was quite a good companion in the world of the dead. 

A low growl echoed throughout the throat of the canine beside her, a pale blue and grey wolf. Taming the beast was an impressive feat in her eyes, he scared off any wanderers. Giving Clementine the privacy she so desperately desired. Her amber eyes scanned the thick foliage that her wolf was snarling and barking at. They flashed a dazzling green and the shrubbery dissipated, bending to her will. While living in nature, Clementine had learned and mastered many abilities. The ability to control plant life was something she took great pride in. There were others but the list would go on and on otherwise. 

Sitting where the bush used to be was a boar, its leg snapped at an awkward angle with a bone sticking out through its leathery skin. Clementine shrugged at her wolf and he dove on it, teeth clenching around the animal's neck with a sickening crunch. She watched silently as the predator devoured his meal, leaving some for her. "No thanks," She said, voice course and rough from years of neglected use. The wolf seemed to shrug and began eating once again. Each bite tearing the muscle away from the bone. By the time the animal was finished, blood was filling his maul and beginning to dry around his sharp canine teeth. 

"C'mon, Husk," The brunette ushered, looking away from what little was left of the boar, "There's a stream we can use this way. We can clean you up there." The wolf yipped and followed shortly behind her, his tail swinging from side to side, caught in a happy dance. She smiled warmly at the animal as it pranced past her. The powerful muscles decorating his body, barely hidden underneath the well-kept coat of fur, shifted on the weight of each step. 

Without thinking, Clementine commanded the trees to bend unnaturally, and like always, they did. Creating an arch for her and her animal friend to walk through. What awaited on the other side could only be described as magical. The sun's warm glow reflecting off the surface of the clear water created a seemingly impossible effect that bathed the underneath of the thick canopy in a wonderful and simply stunning apricot colour. With slow, methodical and experienced movements, the wolf hopped across the wet rocks that were leading to the other side of the stream. Clementine watched as he craned his head back to stare at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was daring her to cross the rocks. 

She could vividly remember the last time she attempted that, where she misstepped and fell into the river, prompting the canine to laugh at her for the rest of the day. She controlled the large roots of the nearby trees and crashed and wrapped them together, creating a bridge across the tiny river. Husk rolled his dark eyes, a slither of disappointment hidden within the orbs, and slammed his head into the water. When he reappeared his mouth was void of blood. He continued pressing forward. Clementine let a playful smirk dash across her lips as she confidently strode across the roots, trusting them with her weight.

After another couple minutes of walking through the forest, the pair came across a treehouse. It was large, way larger than normal, almost cabin-like. It was perched in the tree, held up on the branches that split and wove around the house like a frayed rope. A small, lonely window satin the wall. It was closed. Roots formed in an upside-down 'L' shape created a set of stairs leading directly to the front door. Clementine walked up the stairs, Husk shortly in front, and opened the door. 

Violet was sat inside, looking away from her, a face of pure determination and focus. Her hand was outstretched, hovering dangerously close to the fireplace. She groaned and let the hand fall, resting it on her thigh. "How do you do this, Clem?" She asked, frustrated. "Every time I think I'm making progress it just... Doesn't."

Husk approached the blonde and whined, collapsing onto his side and offering his belly for a rub. Violet smiled and complied, running her fingers through the wolf's thick fur. Clementine sat down next to her. "I-I don't know how to explain it but..." She raised her hand and opened her palm, her eyes flashed scarlet. The fire shifted and grew, morphing into a copy of Clementine. The fiery clone scanned its body and turned to Violet. "I just sorta... do it. If that makes any sense." It said. 

"No, it doesn't make sense," Violet bit, stopping the belly rub. Husk pawed her wrist, scratching it a little. "Ow! Okay, okay I won't stop. Impatient animal..." She grumbled. 

The clone, still sat cross-legged in the fireplace, evaporated into a plume of heavy smoke, dropping a few sparkling embers that ignited the fire once again. Clementine took off her brown backpack and pulled out a skinned rabbit. Violet glanced at it with her pale green eyes and she chuckled. "Surprised you found anything. Back when I was at Ericson's we never could find much. Loads of us died in the first winter because of that."

Clementine raised a brow at her. "You didn't let them breed, did you?" She deadpanned. 

Violet blinked and blushed. Embarrassed. "You're supposed to?" 

The brunette couldn't hide the sudden snort that erupted from within her nose. "So you hunted them to extinction?"

"I- uh-" She tried and looked down at Husk, who was smirking. "When you put it like that it sounds incredibly obvious." 

Clementine stood and walked over to a nearby table and grabbed a sharp stick. "That is because it is," With a grunt of effort, she stabbed a stick through the rear of one of the rabbits. "C'mon, let's cook this guy."

Violet nodded in agreement and stopped petting Husk. She followed Clementine outside. Staring at the roots nervously she spoke up, "No offence, Clem, but I still don't trust these things. I mean, we're walking on fucking cylinders."

Clementine mirthfully shook her head and began setting up a fire. By the time Violet had shuffled down the steps, the fire was mostly complete. She watched as Clementine snapped her fingers and a shower of sparks erupted, coating the wood. Clementine swore as it did nothing. Snapping her fingers once again yielded the results she was looking for. Grinning, Clementine placed the rabbit over the roaring flame.

"Show off..." Violet rolled her eyes. "Lets spare." She said suddenly. Clementine faltered.

"W-why?" 

"So I can kick your ass." 

"Oka-" 

Violet interrupted her and sent an accusing finger in her direction. "No powers!"

Amber eyes met green in a deadly stare down. Pouting, Clementine reluctantly agreed and Violet had to fight back the urge to fist pump. She was giddy. Back when they first started surviving with each other Violet had spent days trying to get Clementine to care about her physical strength. She wasn't weak; far from it but she could do with some extra muscle behind her hits. So when Clementine agreed with her, they're daily sparring sessions had begun. 

As it turned out, it helped them both.

The pair stepped off to the side, Violet flung off her vest whereas Clementine kept her jacket on. "Why are keeping that thing on?" She asked.

Clementine shrugged. "Can't be bothered to take it off." 

"Fair enough." 

Violet got into a fighting stance, one that Clementine soon mirrored. Husk barked and like that, they were off. Violet went for a right hook that Clementine dodged. She grabbed her outstretched arm and a moment of sheer panic travelled through Violet as the other girl slid her leg underneath her own. Clementine pulled her leg forward, successfully tripping Violet and falling on top of her. The blonde's head rocketed forward, catching Clementine off guard and knocking her off. 

Violet crawled along the ground and placed her knee in the small of the brunette's back. She also grabbed a clump of hair. As Clementine squirmed beneath of her she roughly slammed her face into the dirt and held it there. A few seconds later of fruitless struggling, Clementine finally admitted defeat and tapped out. Violet immediately let her go and watched as she shot up, her face covered in mud. The blonde laughed at her. 

The dark-skinned girl glared daggers at her although it didn't have the desired effect, instead making Violet laugh harder. A root slithered along the ground and up Violet's leg, stopping at the back of her head. Clementine smirked. 

"Oh shi-" 

Her face was now in the mud. She coughed and spluttered out dirt and crawled to all fours. "I fucking hate you." She croaked out.

"In my defence," Clementine said, "I did _try_ and get you to leave. Not my fault you didn't listen."

"Hey!" Violet squawked. "One glimpse at your power was all I needed to stay!"

Neither of them mentioned the real reason. That she was outcast from her group after unveiling a year-long lie. No-one believed her that their leader had traded away Sophie and Minerva to keep himself safe.

Clementine held a hand to her heart, feigning a hurt look. "And here I thought it was 'cause you loved me." She approached Violet and offered her hand, one that the pale blonde happily accepted.

"Dork..." 

Husk barked in agreement. 

* * *

Clementine tore into her chunk of tender rabbit like a rabid dog. She and Violet had cleaned themselves up after their sparring session earlier and were now eating dinner in their house. Husk waddled back and forth between the two girls, begging for scraps. He whined however when he got none and Clementine would be lying if she said she didn't feel bad. She noticed Violet shuffle awkwardly on the opposite side of the table. Her mouth slightly agape as if she was going to say something but decided against it. Arching her eyebrow at the blonde, she bent over and scratched just behind the wolf's ear. He knocked her hand out of the way and started to lick off the remnants of rabbit from it. 

Violet's brow creased as she spoke. "Clem?"

Slightly tilting her head to avoid being licked in the face by Husk, Clementine looked at her. Wondering what she wanted. Violet inhaled. "I want to tell you about what happened at Ericson's. Properly."

Clementine nodded and sent Husk away, who circled on his bed before lying down. Asleep in a matter of moments. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

The other girl nodded slowly, her dirty hair now covering one of her eyes. She breathed deeply and started to explain."You know how I said after Brody told me what Marlon did, how he-he gave up the twins to save himself and because he knew I knew he outcasted me?" 

"Yeah..." Clementine said, not knowing where she was going. 

"I wasn't being entirely honest. I-I should have been, and I wasn't..." Guiltily, she looked away and back again, "You've been honest with me and I think it's about time I am with you. I just... didn't want to give you any more reason to throw me out." She explained with a small arm gesture. Clementine placed both elbows on the table and stared at her, a brief wave of hurt crossed her eyes but like a flash, it was gone. Replaced with full undevoted concentration. 

"Go on," She finally responded. Voice tight and emotionless. "Tell me."

Violet nervously coughed into her closed fist and cleared her suddenly dry throat. "When Brody told me about the twins, Marlon killed her and shifted the blame onto me. I had to put down her walker self... The other kids believed I murdered her because I had her blood on me. To be fair to them though, I did have a motive, no alibi to clear my name and I was holding the murder weapon. All signs pointed to me being the murderer," She clenched her eyes shut. "Louis not believing me hurt. I felt betrayed and I couldn't trust anyone. Then they threw me out into the wilderness to survive on my own, knowing full well that I had no clue what to do." 

Clementine gazed at the floor. "And then you ran into me, and lied because you didn't trust me..." She looked back at the blonde, "Look, Vi. I won't lie, I'm upset that you lied to me, I am. But I'm more disappointed that you think I would throw you out for being framed for murder. I mean, I'm no angel myself. I've killed... loads of people. There are some truly sick fucks out there and you are not one of them." 

Violet looked at her hopefully. "So you're not-" 

She couldn't finish before Clementine started speaking once again. "No, I'm not kicking you out. Just... Don't lie to me again, alright?"

The blonde nodded quickly. Promising to herself to always be honest with Clementine. No matter what. 


End file.
